The Finnster's Cooking Show
by Pascy
Summary: Piper is sick and can't cook any food for a hungry Finn. So Finn decides that if he has to cook, he's going to do it in style!


This is just a little thing I made up. Part of it is in my story 'Oh Hell!' but most of it is different. I want to dedicate this to all my reviewers of Oh Hell and tell them I'm sorry I couldn't update today like promised. Also this is to my Great Aunt who died form cancer on Tuesday. Love you Aunty Betty!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Storm Hawks

00000000000000000000

It was an ordinary day on the Condor. Except for the fact that Piper was sick. She couldn't even get out of bed, and the rest of the Storm Hawks were suffering without her. "I'm hungry!" whined Finn to Aerrow. "Piper, make me some food!" yelled Finn, in the direction of Piper's room. "Finn, Piper's sick! She can't make you some food. You'll have to do it yourself." Aerrow said. Finn moaned. Why did he have to do everything? Then an idea formed in his head. If he was going to have to cook, then he was going to do it in style.

Finn walked over to Stork, who instantly tried to get away. "Hey Stork! I've got a great idea!" He told Stork his plan. "This plan spells destruction. Sounds like fun." Finn grinned. He knew Stork would love it.

"Stork, why are we on Terra Rex?" asked Aerrow. "I'm recruiting members for my brilliant idea." said Finn, puffing out his chest. Everyone thought he was dumb, but he had thought of this and no one else had. He had a job to do.

After a whole day of persuasion, Harrier finally agreed to Finn's idea. He and the rest of the Rex Guardians piled on to the Condor. Aerrow slapped his forehead. What was Finn doing?

"What are we doing on Terra Saharr?" asked Aerrow, annoyed. Finn scratched the back of his head. "I'm recruiting more members for my idea. Hey, Junko, can you come here?" Junko rushed over to Finn, glad to help. He also knew of the idea but was having a harder time keeping the secret from Aerrow than all the others. "Junko I need you to recruit the Third Degree Burners. I can't since I… well, ran away from them last time I saw them." Junko, being the friendly Wallop he was, agreed. A few minutes later, the Third Degree Burners piled onto the Condor. Aerrow was becoming worried.

"Why are we on Terra Blizzaris?" asked Aerrow, fuming. He had hated when he wasn't in charge. "I'm recruiting more members for my idea." said Finn, oblivious to Aerrow's bad mood. Ten minutes later, the Absolute Zeros piled onto the Condor. "This is the last Squadron you are recruiting Finn." said Aerrow, through clenched teeth. "You worry too much, Aerrow." Aerrow took that as a yes. He was wrong. After recruiting the Red Eagles, Wren and Dove, Starling, the Neck Deeps, the Raptors (only Leugey) and some other people, Aerrow was nearly at breaking point. The Condor was overwhelmed with people and you could hardly move. Aerrow looked out of the Condor and saw bad news heading right towards them. Cyclonians.

"Everyone, Cyclonians are heading this way!" The Dark Ace, Ravess, Snipe and even Cyclonis were heading their way. No one seemed to care. They looked out of the window for a second, and then returned to talking. "Hey Aerrow chill! I invited them!" Finn called. Aerrow mouth hung open. "You what!" Finn shrugged it off.

After the Cyclonians had piled in, the Condor was full. Finn had shoved a big stage in the middle. There were cooking supplies and ingredients on the table that was on the stage. Finn had also allocated everyone a seat to sit in, and Aerrow was placed next to Dark Ace, which did not lighten his mood. Dark Ace did not look happy either. "So, why did you come here?" asked Aerrow, trying to ease the tension between them. Dark Ace answered sourly. "Master Cyclonis likes cooking and forced us to come." "At least you don't have to live with Finn everyday." Aerrow said. Dark Ace smiled.

"Too true."

Once everyone had settled Finn started talking. "Welcome to The Finnster's Cooking Show! Hosted by the one and the only me!" Finn flashed them a dazzling smile. Junko gave him thumbs up. "We're going to be making chocolate cake today. It attracts the ladies, keep that in mind." Finn waggled his eyebrows, attracting a disgusted look from Starling and Dove. "First we turn the oven on, which I've already done. Then we open the package and pour it into a bowl. Add an egg and some water and stir." He picked the ingredients up as he said them. Smiling widely, he started stirring the mixture. Unfortunately, he stirred it too fast and most of it splashed all over his shirt. Unperturbed about that, he kept on going until it was flowing nicely, then put the bowl down and looked straight at the audience, giving them another dazzling smile. "Now, you put it in the oven for… as long as you want to. Luckily, we prepared a cake before." Smiling again, he ducked under the table, looking for the prepared cake. "Junko, where's the cake that I made before?" Junko looked apologetic. "I thought that was a taste tester." Finn appeared again, forcing a smile. "O.K, we'll just have to wait for 30 minutes while this cooks." Everyone laughed and he blushed.

30 Minutes Later

"And you have a cake!" Finn said as he got the cake out of the oven. "Wait a minute, is that smoke I smell?" said Aerrow. He was sure he smelt it. A few seconds later, Finn caught on fire. He was screaming and running around in circles, knocking people down. "Stop, drop and roll Finn!" screamed Aerrow. Finn didn't listen. He ran around the room. Junko finally tackled him and put the fire out. Finn got up, pretending nothing happened. He went back to the table and brought his cake out. It was totally black. "Oh man!" said Finn.

After covering the cake with icing, Finn proudly showed up his cake. It looked presentable. The audience cheered, Junko and Leugey standing up. "OK, I hope you guys liked my show." said Finn. His eyebrows were scorched and he was head to toe covered in cake mixture but he looked happy.

On tiptoes, Finn entered Piper's room. She was sitting up, rubbing her head. She spotted him. "Hey Finn. I think I'm going crazy. I'm sure I just heard Harrier's voice." Finn looked sheepish. He pulled something from behind his back. It was his cake that he had made. It had 'Get Well Soon' written on it. Piper smiled. "Thanks Finn."

000000000000000000000000000

Hope you liked it! Cheesy ending and it WAS NOT supposed to be romance, just friendship. Please REVIEW, if you want to of course! Happy Diwali!


End file.
